A Promise Broken
by hitman33333
Summary: Sora, Riku and Roxas come to Destiny Islands after the events of KH2 only to find no one remembers them. Rated T to be safe. SoraxOC, YuffiexRoxas some SoraxKairi in the beginning. ON HIATUS OFFICIALLY UNTIL I FEEL LIKE WRITING THIS AGAIN
1. We're Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other company.

If I did I'd be designing KH3 instead of writing this.

**A Promise Broken**

It was warm on the tropical beach of Destiny Islands. Usually there were many people crowding the beach, young couples, large families, and elderly people walking around. However there were only three figures walking along the shore right now.

The three boy's walking along the sands all looked fifteen or sixteen, however it was difficult to tell as they were all had dark cloaks on.

One of the boys shuddered, "Do we have to wear these cloaks still? They remind me of Organization XIII's."

"I guess not" one of the other's answered, taking off his hood revealing silver hair and a handsome face with green eyes. "This is a safe world we won't need to hide our identities."

"I really still don't understand why we needed to hide from everyone Riku. The heartless and nobodies are gone, Organization XIII is broken and scattered, and we are hiding like there is a maniac trying to kill us." Sora said taking off his cloak and dropping it onto the beach as Roxas agreed with him.

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. "It would have taken three times as long to get here with everyone congratulating us, so we had to keep a low profile.

" Yeah but-" Roxas started to argue before Riku cut him off.

"Would you prefer having Namine hanging around you all day?"

Roxas shuddered again at the memory of having that girl around him all day. It was like she was stalking him.

The trio walked slowly along the scenic view in silence for a while. Their footprints stretching along the beach as far as the eye could see.

Roxas looked up from the ground and saw a group of people around their age standing and sitting along a bench on the shore.

"Hey Riku, are those you and Sora's friends you keep talking about other there?" He said pointing at them.

Riku nodded, "Yep Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Yuffie, and Kairi.

"Kairi. I can't wait to see her." Sora said in a rush as he ran to the group.

Roxas and Riku followed to slow to correctly hear Sora greet them, but they did hear the words that came out of Kairi's like verbal ice.

"Who are you

Note: This is my first fanfic.

I know that Yuffie doesn't hang out with the Destiny Island crew and she's older than them, but I couldn't resist.


	2. The great ninja Yuffie

Disclaimer: Guess what?…

I don't own kingdom hearts

Chapter 2: The Great Ninja Yuffie 

"Who are you?"

"Who am I really?" Sora asked himself as he sat alone in the apartment he, Riku and Roxas had rented.

What had happened while he was away from home fighting the heartless? That was all his life seemed to be about these days. Fighting the heartless, saving the world.

Did he even have a home to come back to really?

No one had remembered him or Riku, all his friends had just stared at him as he greeted them happily, thinking he had brain damage. Had he even existed? Had he just dreamed up a home because they had lacked one?

No. That couldn't be the case. If Sora had just made up his life on the islands then how did Riku know about it?

Sora didn't even look up as the door opened and in walked one of his companions. He hoped it wasn't Riku, he would want to talk about his 'friends'. Something Sora didn't think he had the strength to deal with right then.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice called out to Sora.

To Sora's nobody he looked downright depressed. His usually smiling face was dark and gloomy. His sky blue eyes were now pointing at the ground in despair. "His friends lack of memory must have hit him hard." Roxas thought to himself.

"Everything's fine" Sora replied, though his voice revealed that to Roxas that nothing in Sora's world was 'fine'.

Roxas shrugged and started to walk out the door again in hopes of returning to Riku at the bar next door. But he was stopped by the sound of Sora's voice, barely a whisper.

"She … promised me."

"What?" Roxas asked as he turned around in the doorway to face Sora.

Sora paused for a while before answering. He broke away from his staring contest with the floor and caught Roxas' gaze. Roxas could see how troubled he really was by what was in his eyes. It was something he had picked up from being Sora's nobody.

"I said she promised. Kairi promised me that she would always remember me even if we were worlds apart. That's why her forgetting hit me the hardest. Try to imagine. One day you are really excited that you are going to see the person you love. The next you are wondering why they don't even know your name."

Sora looked drained after his little speech and flopped onto the apartment's couch.

"I'm sorry Sora I had no idea how much that must have hurt. The closest thing I've come to that is going out on one date with Namine and then having her follow me around like she was a stalker or something."

"Heh, Roxas I officially have to say that has to be the exact opposite of what it is I'm talking about." Sora said rising off the couch with a grin on his face. If Kairi didn't remember who he was then he would just have to jog her memory.

With a new determination Sora set out to get everyone's memory back, and if he couldn't do that, he would just have to make some new memories.

Roxas and Sora walked out of the apartment building and into the bar.

"Where is Riku?" Sora asked Roxas, as they entered the building and didn't see their silver-haired friend.

"I don't kn-" Roxas was cut off as he heard a shout from the alley behind the building.

Sora was already in motion towards the back exit, as Roxas started to follow him. And there was Riku, his nose was a bloody mess and he was kneeling on the ground as a group of four people surrounding him menacingly. One of them had a fist raised and has prepared to punch Riku in the jaw.

"For the last time chicken-wuss we have some unfinished business with the girl, now get out of our way."

As the boy with the raised fists said this Roxas noticed that there was a girl standing behind Riku, he must have been protecting hem but he was struggling to hold her behind him. Roxas also noted that she had a black eye.

"Let me go!" She shouted at Riku, "The Great ninja Yuffie can take on Seifer!"

Without hesitation Sora curled his hand into a fist and punched the boy Yuffie called Seifer in the back of the head. "Sora must've hit him hard." Roxas thought as he watched Seifer crumpled to the ground.

"Th-thank you Riku said weakly as he collapsed onto the cold ground.

Sora started fighting hand to hand with a large boy, which Roxas assumed was Rai from the curses Sora directed at him. However Sora and Rai were the only ones fighting as Seifer and Riku were both on the ground unconscious and the short figure in the large hat was pulling something out of his pocket and the emo-looking girl was slowly backing away, absorbed in watching the fight.

Roxas gasped as he saw what the short boy pulled out of his pocket. It was a struggle weapon, capable of really injuring someone. However Roxas was confused as he leaped away from Sora. Then Roxas realized that he was going after the transfixed Yuffie!

Without thinking Roxas threw himself across the alley and intercepted the short figure in mid-air, slamming himself and his opponent into the alley wall, dazing him.

When Roxas could see properly again he saw Rai out cold next to Seifer, he looked down and saw the little guy he slammed against the wall was limping towards the alley's exit. Sora was sitting against a wall and panting heavily, his face bleeding from a gash above his left eye.

The only person left was the girl who was-

Roxas suddenly noticed the girl holding a rock ready to throw in one hand. He reacted quickly, pulling Yuffie towards him and out of the way as the rock zinged past at head level.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked for the second time that day.

"I'm fine" came the same answer as before.

Suddenly realizing that he was practically holding her in his arms Roxas let go of Yuffie and started towards Riku only to see that he was already up and moving towards them.

"I guess you really needed our help." Riku said "I-

He was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Help! Hahahaha the great ninja Yuffie doesn't need help! If I had my weapons then I would have beat them all off by myself!" She turned to Roxas, "Although I guess I have to thank you.

Then she suddenly walked off without another word

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Note: Longest Chapter ever written by me!

Also I must have set a record or something I think: 2 pages in 1 day!

Candy Mountain Charlie!

Now press the bluish/purpley Button down there, I have no reviews yet :(


	3. The Mugging

Disclaimer: Fill in the blanks!

I own Kingdom hearts

(The answer is 'don't')

Chapter 3: The "Mugging" 

It had been one day since the trio of heroes had "rescued" Yuffie from Seifer and his gang, and they had yet to see or hear from any of Sora and Riku's former friends.

Riku walked into the kitchen area of their apartment and threw two letters onto the small square table. Sora and Roxas, having got out of bed moments earlier looked at them with a passive interest.

"We have school in two weeks!" Riku exclaimed cheerfully.

"Sora groaned loudly as he pulled a t-shirt over his head groggily. Roxas walked over to the toaster and pulled out two pieces of browned toast.

"What's school?" Roxas asked as he spread jam over his breakfast.

Before Riku could answer Sora began telling Roxas about the horror that was the island's high school.

"School is where you go day after day to learn the most unimportant stuff in the world! You have to wake up really early and go on a bus to the building where the torture begins! You have to go to different classes, and sit through boring lectures, and take horribly difficult tests!"

Seeing that Sora was starting to rave about the so-called hellhole that was school, Roxas turned to Riku.

"What'd we get in the mail Riku?"

Sora stopped talking for a while so he could listen to Riku.

"Well, one of these letters is to remind us of the upcoming school year," Sora interrupted him with another groan. Riku smirked as he thought for a second. " The other one is to congratulate Roxas."

"Congratulate me?" Roxas said, a puzzled look coming over his face. "For what?"

"Well, read it for yourself." Riku said as he handed Roxas an official-looking letter. Sora leaned over Roxas' shoulder so that he could read it too.

"Dear Roxas

I am writing to inform you that you have been randomly chosen out of all people on Destiny Islands to go on an all expense paid week long trip to Mexico. You and three guests, along with the other two winners and their guests will be staying in the fabulous Milton Hotel in Mexico City.

Sincerely: Yoichi Wada

President of Square Enix"

Roxas and Sora's jaws dropped wide open as they read the letter five times over in amazement. The silence was broken as Sora starting shouting.

"WE'RE GOING TO MEXICO! WE'RE GOING TO MEXICO!"

Roxas just sat down in a hard wooden chair and stared blankly at the wall as Riku started to eat his toast. The letter had said that he was to take three people with him. Riku and Sora were to go, but who should he ask for a third?

The rest of the morning panned out without incident. That is if you don't count Riku having to throw Sora out of the apartment because it was difficult to read with Sora singing his made-up song entitled "I'm going to Mexico!"

Roxas decided to take his leave of the apartment at noon to try and clear his head so he could decide whom to take to Mexico.

Roxas looked down an alley and recognized a figure being held at gunpoint. Roxas gasped as he saw Yuffie once again in an alley and in danger. His eyes took in her shuriken lying on the ground off to the side and her purse being handed over to the mugger.

Without thinking for his own safety Roxas ran towards the mugger and tackled him to the ground. Taken by surprise the man was knocked to the ground, but he was still able to hold onto the gun and push the younger boy away.

The mugger quickly stood up and pointed the gun at Roxas' head. He kept the gun steady as he chuckled and said grimly to the teenager.

"You shouldn't have done that boy, now this nice young girl will have to see your brain splattered all over the dumpster."

Roxas closed his eyes and prepared to be killed. He thought about what death would be like. He wondered if nobodies would be allowed a heart after they died.

Instead of hearing a gunshot he heard a whistle of air and the clatter of metal on rock. Roxas opened his eyes to see Yuffie knock out the mugger with a roundhouse kick to the head.

"Thank you." Roxas said as Yuffie helped him to his feet. "How did you get him to drop the gun like that?"

"Easy, I knocked it out of his hand with a shuriken while he had his back turned trying to kill you." She answered as though she was talking about the weather.

"I guess I owe you know." Roxas said.

"Actually still owe you one, you know for helping me out with Seifer and those idiots."

Yuffie walked over to Roxas so they were only inches apart and whispered to him.

Yuffie leaned up towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Roxas."

She blushed, turned away from him and busied herself in checking her purse to make sure that nothing was missing or broken.

"Oh my god! I just kissed him, sort of!" Yuffie couldn't stop blushing as she thought furiously about what had just happened.

Roxas also obviously had his mind on what had just happened also. His face was a beet red. He suddenly found the answer to one of his problems as he watched Yuffie look through her things.

"Uh Yuffie?" Roxas asked nervously "Are you doing anything this week?"

Yuffie looked up at him for a while before answering.

"Yes I am." Yuffie said slowly. Roxas looked crushed for a moment before Yuffie finished her sentence. "I'm going to Mexico because my friend Tidus won some free trip.

Roxas just gaped at her. "What are the odds?" He said quietly

" What do you mean Roxas?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"I won that trip too! I was just about to ask you to come with me."

"That is a coincidence. Did you know Seifer won it also?" Yuffie said confidently as she walked out of the alley leaving Roxas wondering what he was to do. After hearing the unconscious man utter a groan he grabbed the gun and threw it onto the roof of a nearby building, and walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Note: I know this whole chapter was all about Roxas so I will dedicate the next chapter to Sora and Kairi. (And Kairi's boyfriend :)

Second note: Namine may make an appearance in later chapters.

Third note: NO ONE has reviewed! Has anyone even read this story!

Please click the button below!

I

I

I

I

\ I /

\ I /

\ I /

\ I /

\ I /

O


	4. The Loooong Flight there

Darth Vader: Luke… I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Luke: Wtf?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4: The Loooooong Flight There 

It was the day of the trip to Mexico and Sora, Roxas, Riku, Tidus, Kairi, Yuffie, Selphie, Seifer, Vivi, Fuu and Rai were all sitting in the airport waiting room. Most of them were trying to sleep as the flight they were taking was at 5 in the morning. Suddenly a voice came on through the intercom.

_" Now boarding flight non-stop to Mexico city. I repeat non-stop flight to Mexico city now boarding."_

The group all got up and sleepily headed over to the plane they would be flying on. However one person stayed sleeping quietly on the bench. Riku was having a nice dream about eating pancakes while killing heartless at the same time when Sora ran back to wake him up.

"Mmmmm. Pancakes." Riku muttered, "Hey you get away, these are mine, hey I mean it!" Sora was just about to shake him awake when he gasped. In his sleep Riku had summoned his keyblade!

Sora looked around to make sure no one was around to see Riku with a magic weapon like a keyblade. They were trying to keep the whole killing evil monsters thing a secret.

"Hey, it's Sora right?" Sora spun around to see who was talking to him. It was Selphie.

"Uh ya. That's my name. How did you know?" Sora said nervously while moving in front of Riku to block him from view.

"Oh Yuffie told me after Seifer tried to ambush her. Did you know that he thinks she likes him? I don't know how anybody would like that creep. He always thinks that he is such a gangster, but he is usually just being an idiot." Selphie said happily. "Hey, what are you trying to hide? Is it chocolate? I love chocolate."

"What? Who loves chocolate?" Riku asked as he finally woke up, much to Sora's relief.

"Oh, it's only him." Selphie said a little disappointed that there was no chocolate. "What was your name again? Rido?"

"It's Riku" Riku answered a little mad that he had been called 'Rido'

_"Last call for all passengers going non-stop to Mexico City."_

"Oh. That's our flight!" Selphie said excitedly

As they walked back Sora filled Riku in on about his keyblade. Riku was a little relieved that Selphie had not found out about them being heroes. Considering how much she talked the entire country of Mexico might find out about it in two days.

The three people caught up with the rest of the group as they were boarding the plane. The plane's crew had them go to first class and assigned them seats in groups of four.

Riku, Seifer, Vivi and Fuu were in one group, (Riku was not too happy about this.) Sora, Tidus, Kairi and Roxas were in another, and Yuffie Selphie and Rai were in the last smaller group.

As they looked around they realized that they were almost the only ones in the first call part of the plane. The only other passengers were a group of three boys who were all sitting together near Selphie, Rai and Yuffie, and old man who was doing work on a laptop and wearing earplugs.

Almost as soon as the plane started moving Riku took out an Ipod he had bought recently and started to listen to some music so he wouldn't have to talk to Seifer or any of his idiot friends. Soon everyone realized that they didn't have to stay in the seats assigned to them, they could sit almost anywhere as long as they didn't annoy any of the other people.

They all rearranged so that they were all sitting where they wanted to be. Which meant Seifer and his lot moved away from everyone else.

Sora looked at Kairi, who was sitting next to him and thought to himself "Now how do I make her remember me? I guess the obvious thing to do would be to talk to her. Damn it, I wish that I wasn't this horrible at introducing myself to others!"

Just as Sora was about to start to talk to her, Tidus leaned over to Kairi and kissed her full on the lips. To Sora time stood still on that one moment, the memory of it etched into his brain forever. Tidus was kissing Kairi! Tidus was kissing the girl he loved! If Sora could have moved then he would have jumped out of his seat and started to strangle Tidus, but Sora couldn't move. He was frozen in place as he watched Tidus and Kairi start to make out.

Sora couldn't take it anymore He turned away and closed his eyes, but he could still see the image of Tidus and Kairi kissing branded onto the inside of his eyelids. "

"This is not happening!" Sora thought to himself, "It can't be happening, I'm going to wake up and find out that this was all just a horrible, horrible dream." But it wasn't a dream, and Sora knew it.

"This has got to be the worst moment of my life. This even beats when Riku took my keyblade. Here I am, sitting next to the girl I literally gave up my heart for and she's making out with someone. And that someone isn't me!

While Sora was barely keeping his sanity by imagining the many ways that Tidus could be killed. Yuffie was talking to the three boys that were sharing the plane with them.

"So, are you going to Mexico with an 'escort?'" One of the boys asked the ninja.

"Um, I don't think so." Yuffie answered innocently, oblivious to the fact that the red-haired youth was trying to find out whether she had a boyfriend or not.

All of the three boys had different colored hair, one had red, one was blonde and one had raven black hair like Yuffie.

The black haired boy grinned at his companions and started trying to charm the ninja.

"Would you like me to show you around once we get there? I know the perfect Mexican restaurant that we could go to." The boy said confidently as his friends sat down in their seats while looking at Yuffie enviously.

"Sure, I guess that would be okay." Yuffie said nervously. That boy was starting to creep her out a little bit.

Thinking that Yuffie knew what he had been talking about the boy leaned forward to her and tried to kiss her on the mouth. However before that happened, Yuffie leaned back and delivered a punch to the side of the boy's head, dropping him to the ground. He sat on the floor and looked at Yuffie as she walked angrily away.

Yuffie was almost to her seat when Seifer stood up in front of her and grabbed her waist. It looked like he had been drinking a lot of the miniature shots of tequila he had found hidden under his seat.

Before Yuffie could do anything Seifer leaned down towards her and kissed her on the lips. Yuffie was disgusted and repulsed, but she found that she couldn't bring herself to break that kiss. However fortunately for her someone else did.

"Get off of her!" she heard a voice yell angrily as she felt Seifer get pushed away from her and the kiss was broken. Yuffie saw Seifer being tackled to the ground as one of her friends started attacking him. As she started to look at the fight more clearly she realized it was Roxas.

Riku and Tidus jumped onto Roxas and pulled him off of Seifer. The two guys pulled him over to an empty seat and threw him into it. Roxas glared at Seifer who was getting to his feet.

"What was that Roxas?" Riku asked him.

"He kissed Yuffie." Roxas said flatly.

"So what? A week ago you didn't even know her. Besides we all just saw her punch a guy in the face after he _tried_ to kiss her. It's not like you're dating her is it?"

"I guess you're right." Roxas admitted. "But think, if you saw a girl being kissed by a guy who was cornering her in an alley less than a week before, what would you do?

Riku was about to answer, but he appeared to think better of it and turned to go sit down.

Sora was watching Roxas sit in his seat looking at the floor for a while before he said " Now that… was weird. He looked behind him at Kairi, she was back to making out with Tidus. Sora's stomach lurched and he came to the conclusion that he had to try to talk with Kairi when Tidus wasn't around.

Yuffie was talking with Selphie in another of the seats nearby.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that Seifer kissed you! He is such a creep, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Yuffie was having a hard time trying to keep up with Selphie's rapid speech.

"Well? How was it?" Selphie asked Yuffie as excitedly as she could. Selphie was always eager for as much potential gossip as she could get. "Don't ask me what I'm talking about, you know full well what it is.

"Well the kiss Seifer gave me was horrible. I don't think it was that bad of a kiss, but realizing who it came from made it one of the most disgusting experiences I've ever had."

"I know what you mean. I'd much rather kiss someone like Wakka or that new boy Roxas or-"

Yuffie blushed as Selphie listed all of the people that she would rather kiss then Seifer.

"What was that whole thing with Roxas all about anyways? Are you going out with him or something?"

"No!" Yuffie answered a little too quickly, but after some coaxing she told Selphie "Well, he helped Riku and Sora kind of save me from Seifer's gang.

"Really?" Selphie asked she seemed a little disappointed so Yuffie decided to tell her the rest of the story.

"Well he also kind of saved me from being robbed." Selphie's eyes widened at this, "I was about to get mugged when he tried to knock down the mugger from behind. It didn't quite work and he was about to get shot until I knocked the guy's gun out of his hand.

"Oh… That's so sweet." Selphie said, her brown eyes shining. "You are really lucky to have a guy like that who likes you."

"What!"

"You heard me." Selphie said as though she were daring Yuffie to argue with her. "I mean he almost got shot trying to help you… And he's really good looking."

Yuffie pretended not to hear the last part of what Selphie said and pulled out her MP3 player. It was going to be a long flight…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Note: Thanks very much XoXo Emiko oXoX and FallArbor You were my first 2 reviewers! Yay!!!!!!

If you try to play a shadow, you'll soon find out, they don't enjoy games.


	5. Bombardment!

Disclaimer: The elbow bone is connected to the not owning Kingdom Hearts bone that bone is connected to the not getting sued bone.   
Chapter 5: Bombardment! 

The groups of lucky prizewinners had finally finished the flight to Mexico and were checking into their hotel. Their guide who was showing them around mentioned an activity in the morning so they all turned in early… that is all of them except for one person.

Kairi was lying in bed thinking about her boyfriend Tidus. She hadn't really thought much about boys until about two years, and then all of a sudden she started to have a strange attraction to Tidus. Their relationship had picked up in the last few months, not that anything completely serious had occurred. Meaning that she was still a virgin.

Then those three new boys had arrived. Roxas Riku and Sora. Selphie seemed to think that Roxas was good-looking and Kairi had observed that Yuffie seemed to like him as well. Riku seemed to be normal enough, cool and laid-back. But Sora… Sora was a different matter. Whenever she was around him it seemed that a shadow passed over his eyes. She saw him sneaking glances at her when she thought he wasn't looking. He was either mildly stalking her or there was something else.

Then for a split second Kairi knew why Sora looked troubled around her, why he stole glances at her with troubled eyes. Why he gave up his heart for her. In that moment she remembered it all.

Then that moment passed and Kairi went back to thinking about her boyfriend, oblivious to the pain that she was causing to the boy she forgot, the boy she loved.

Sora.

Riku looked up from his bed and saw what time it was, 6:48 am. Groaning and rolling over he closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. Riku shared a room with Sora and Roxas seeing as how they came as a group. Riku was almost asleep when he heard a shout and was rudely awakened.

**"Bombardment!"**

A hard rubber ball hit Riku in the abdomen and he rolled out of bed in pain. Looking up at his attacker he saw a pretty girl about 17 years old grinning at him holding another round ball in one hand.

"You ready to play?" She said cheerfully smirking at him.

Riku took a second look at her and noticed she was wearing a light blue top with a small white vest and a pair of jeans.

"What are you talking about and why did you wind me with that dodge ball?" Riku asked still on the floor. The other two boys had woken up and were trying to piece together what had happened with their sleep-ridden brains.

"You and the other winners have bombardment today." The woman exclaimed happily. "I'm on you're team!"

"Team??" Roxas asked sleepily.

"Yes, your team. T-E-A-M" She spelled it out for him. "Each team has to have four members and as you are one member short I was randomly picked from the people on Destiny Islands too! My name is Emiko."

"Why are we up so early?" Sora asked groggily.

"Well you have to get up early to prepare for bombardment!"

"What is bombardment anyway?" Riku asked her while slowly getting to his feet.

"What's bombardment? What's bombardment! Bombardment is the best sport ever invented in the history of the entire world forever! You may know it by the name of murder-ball, or dodge ball." Emiko said hurriedly "now get dressed we have to be down at the gym soon!"

Grumbling under their breaths the boys got dressed (After Emiko left of course.) and walked down to a bus that was waiting to take them to a gym to play 'bombardment'.

"The rules are simple." Emiko explained as they walked through the entranceway and into the main gym. "There are three teams in play at one time. That is how it is played in Mexico at least. The court looks like a big triangle and has a lot of rules. First off if you hit someone with a ball then they are out for that round. If someone catches a ball that you threw you are out and one of you're teammates comes back in. If you step over the line separating you from the other teams then any balls you threw are automatically null and void."

"Umm. Okay." Sora said trying to remember all the rules. "Can you repeat the part where you said the stuff about all those things please?"

"Don't worry, the referee will explain it all to you again before the game starts." Emiko said cheerfully. "You will be playing the other two teams soon so be prepared. I'm not as good as you'd think. I'm only average."

"I've a feeling that she is better than she says she is." Riku whispered to Roxas.

When the four got to the court they found that the other teams were already there. Which was confusing because they were an hour early.

"The game time got moved an hour ahead." The ref told them "A large party booked a game at the same time as you originally planned to play so you were bumped forward."

As the teams got ready to play Emiko gave them some last minute advice.

"Always remember to catch a ball when you get the opportunity. Oh and always look for someone who isn't paying attention to you. Oh and keep moving, also if you can't catch it dodge it. Also, I forgot to tell you-"

She was interrupted by the referee starting the game with the a blast on his whistle and his yell of:

"**Bombardment!"**

Everyone ran up to the starting line and tried to grab one of the eight balls there. From their team only Sora and Emiko got a ball, although Riku got one after nicely dodging a ball thrown by Selphie.

Emiko threw her ball and nailed Vivi in the back of the head while he was looking the other way.

"You see, never take you're eyes off of someone who has a ball." Emiko said smugly as she neatly caught a ball thrown by Tidus. Emiko turned around to tell Sora another tip when he noticed another ball being thrown by Kairi at her while she was distracted.

"Heads up!" he yelled, when he saw that she wasn't going to duck in time he launched his own ball at the one already in mid-air. It ricocheted of Kairi's ball in mid-air and went straight towards Seifer who was dropped to the floor by his ball.

"Wow that worked out nicely." Sora murmured completely astonished he had saved one of his teammates and taken out Seifer in one throw. However his surprise was cut short when he felt a ball impact on his head turning his neck far to the side and knocking him out.

When Sora woke up again he was on the bed in his hotel. He got to his feet and looked into a mirror on the wall and immediately noticed a large bruise on the side of his face. He also had a large cut behind his ear, and one beneath his eye. All in all he looked a mess.

"Oh you're awake." A voice said behind him. Sora turned around and saw Emiko standing behind him, her arms crossed. "I got stuck watching you while Riku and Roxas went down to the dining room for lunch."

Her face brightened for a second. "Did you know it's free?"

Sora shook his head and sat down on the bed. He had a bad headache and felt he needed to lie down.

"Hey Emiko." Sora started "How did I get so hurt? The ball didn't do this." He said pointing to the cut.

Emiko winced and answered him. "Seifer volunteered to take you to the medical room and since he was the only other one eliminated we had to let him go. When Roxas was eliminated next Seifer hadn't come back yet, so he went looking for you." She paused for a while to think, "He must really hate you. Roxas found you still unconscious on the floor with Seifer gone and your face a bloody mess."

"Damn that Seifer." Sora said angrily "Didn't he get arrested or something?"

"Not really. There was no way to prove that he did it at all."

Sora was about to lay down when a wave of pain washed over him. Nothing compared to being sat on by a large body, but still a lot of pain.

"Are you okay?" Emiko asked him.

"I think I broke a rib." He said " But I think I can handle it if I don't try to overexert myself. I'm definitely going to kill Seifer when I get better."

"I'm going to call room service to get us some food, I haven't had lunch yet and I'm starving." Emiko said as she stood up and walked over to the room's phone.

As she ordered some food for them Sora closed his eyes and thought about his situation.

"Okay. I'm stuck in a hotel room, with a pretty good-looking girl until my friends finish eating and have the decency to come upstairs and see me. Which could be in about five hours. Damn it Kairi if you don't remember me soon then so help me god I will just give up and start dating others!"

After that Sora became a little depressed and didn't talk to his new friend until the food got there. He began to eat his food and started to talk to Emiko. They talked about Destiny Islands, about the others on their 'team', about pretty much everything.

Mexico was starting to turn out pretty good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay I added a character!

Please review ASAP

(To review click the button below.)

(")(")


	6. Roxash, Planes and other things

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHA That's why there are pink buffalos and wobblyroos. Darn it's hard to type in this strait jacket. I have to use my nose.

Chapter 6: Roxash, Planes and other things

The trip to Mexico was over. Roxas was starting to get excited about the upcoming school year. With only the flight back left for them to get to Destiny Islands the guests were starting to become somber and depressed that they had to leave. After all Mexico was a great vacation spot.

Riku and Roxas seemed to warm up to Emiko almost immediately, but Sora. He wasn't sure what to think of her. He liked her. He had fun with her. But did he _like_ her? He knew that he liked Kairi, but she was paying him as much attention as she was Seifer, which was none. It was unlikely that she was going to take a second glance at him. Let alone remember him.

The other three people in her group seemed to accept him easily enough. Tidus was just how Sora remembered him, even if he didn't. Selphie was always looking to set up others for romance. Yuffie seemed to be friendly to them, especially to Roxas.

Roxas was the first out of their cab and the last into the plane. The reason being he waited for Yuffie who was one of the last out. Even if he didn't want to admit it he liked her. When they all finally got onto the plane they noticed they were absolutely the only ones on the plane. It seemed they had a whole plane to themselves!

Once again they all sat in two groups, Seifer's gang and everyone else. While everyone was talking amongst each other Seifer was making fun of Sora right behind him.

"I mean he didn't even wake up! If I could repeat one moment of my life it would be when that idiot got smoked by that ball!" Seifer said gleefully.

"Just ignore him Sora." Tidus said when he noticed Sora clenching his fists. "He's not worth it." He paused for a second, grinned and said "But if you do it I'll support you all the way."

"When we land he's going down." Sora said calmly.

"Hiding behind empty threats huh?" Seifer taunted him "I'd just like to see you try!"

"Just stop it you idiot! Sora never did anything to you!" Once again Seifer was the center of attention on an airplane. However instead of Roxas and Yuffie being there with him it was Emiko and Sora. Emiko quickly stood up. "You think you are so tough, but I'd like to see you try to fight anyone when they are conscious!"

"Well Sora, looks like you've got yourself a _girlfriend_." Seifer said maliciously

"I'm _not_ his girlfriend!" Emiko yelled at him, she had had enough she wound up and slapped him. Hard.

Seifer looked at her, stunned. Everyone looked at her. Emiko sat down and started to blush furiously. She really wasn't his girlfriend so she didn't know why everyone was so shocked. They all knew that Seifer deserved to be slapped.

'I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen.' She thought to herself. Wait a minute, what was she thinking? She was only Sora's friend. Right?

Sora looked over at Emiko and noticed she was blushing. Not his girlfriend huh? I guess that would be pretty good. She looked kind of pretty when she was blushing. If he didn't love Kairi he could definitely see himself going out with her. Emiko looked up and saw him staring at her. He looked away hurriedly.

After everything had quieted down everyone went back to what they were doing before, which was pretty much nothing.

Roxas was sitting next to Yuffie on the end of a row. She was in a whispered conversation with Selphie and he could hear a small part of their whispered conversation.

"Just ask him out Yuf, he's totally into y-" Selphie broke off when she noticed Roxas listening in on their conversation. "Y'know it's rude to eavesdrop," she said in an angry voice, that even Roxas could tell was fake.

"Sorry but I am sitting right here next to the person you are talking to." Roxas said back slightly amused.

"Excuse me." Yuffie said to a passing stewardess, "But can I get some cranberry juice please?"

"Certainly." The stewardess said smiling, and walking up to the front of the plane. When she came back she was carrying a bottle. "Here you go." she said cheerfully handing Yuffie the bottle. "If you want anymore then just tell me okay."

Yuffie opened the bottle as Selphie watched her. Roxas was listening to the I-pod Riku had lent him for the trip.

"Yuffie I'm not sure if that's cranberry juice." Selphie said worriedly.

"Don't worry, that's what I asked for right?" Yuffie replied. Sometime Selphie worried too much. Yuffie took a drink from the bottle and grimaced, as she tasted the liquid.

"What is this stuff?" Yuffie murmured to herself quietly. Against her better judgment she took another drink from the bottle and found herself liking it. After awhile the bottle was empty and Yuffie felt weird. She got the stewardess to get her another one and drained that one too.

Roxas was listening to a song he liked, when Yuffie fell on top of him. He was knocked out of his seat and was on the floor with Yuffie who was now giggling like a maniac.

"Whoa, Roxas get a room buddy." Riku said quietly as looked over the back of his chair at the two. Luckily no one was looking except for Riku and Selphie.

"I think she's drunk." Selphie said sniffing the bottle and making a look of disgust. "Yep, it's alcohol all right. I think champagne. The stewardess must have made a mistake."

"Ya know what Roxash?" Yuffie managed to say in between fits of giggling I neva got ta thank you for that thing I can't remember. So here ya go."

Yuffie dived on 'Roxash' and gave him a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and spoke to him a voice she though only he could hear. (Riku and Selphie could though because Yuffie didn't know they were listening too.)

"I love you Roxash."

Roxas, Riku, and Selphie were all stunned. 'Okay, if she wasn't drunk as hell then I'd be completely happy about this.' Roxas thought to himself

Then Yuffie kissed him.

It was right at this time that everyone else noticed them. The main reply was silence. With Selphie and Kairi both saying "Aww" at the same time and Seifer making a strangled noise.

To Roxas that kiss seemed to last forever, so while he was laying there on the floor of an airplane with a beautiful drunk ninja on top of him he thought. He thought about what he had done in his barely year-old life. What this strange emotion in his newfound hearts was, but mostly he though about her. About Yuffie.

When he finally broke that kiss he half stood, half dragged Yuffie up and noticed that for the second time the plane was filled with silence. Then Roxas realized that they had seen him and Yuffie and his face instantly turned a dark shade of red. Tidus whistling at them inappropriately momentarily broke the silence.

Roxas sat Yuffie down before returning to his own seat and waited with his head down to hide his blushing for Yuffie to sober up. She had fallen asleep and was lying with her head on Roxas' shoulder, which made him blush even more.

Yuffie didn't wake up until the plane landed. The bump of them hitting the ground woke her up instantly.

"Oh my head." She groaned, opening her eyes to see Roxas smiling at her sheepishly.

"Um, have a good sleep?" He asked her nervously.

"Why yes I did, but now my head is aching. Do you know why?" Yuffie asked the blond-haired boy as he looked confusedly at her. She didn't remember a thing!

Yuffie leaned her head closer to Roxas and smiled, something told her it was the right thing to do.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" Selphie practically yelled to Yuffie who winced in pain and held a hand to head, which she lifted off of Roxas' shoulder.

"Not so loud. My head feels like it's been split open."

"Oh, sorry." Selphie continued in a whisper, while pulling Yuffie away. "We need to talk right now. I knew you liked Roxas!"

'Way to kill the moment Selphie'. Roxas thought to himself as he followed them out of the plane.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay another chapter!

Ahh I love writing about drunken people.

If it's short then it's because of lack of reviews.

Haha blame everything on you guys.

Oh no global warming, it's because no on reviewed!

Ahh the sun is exploding, damn you readers!


	7. The First Day of School!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 'sobs' I don't own Kingdom Hearts especially! Or Pixie sticks! Or Soul Calibur, even though I only put one character in!

Chapter 7:

Roxas woke with a start. His head ringing in tune to the alarm clock next to him. Groaning he picked it up and glared at the time, 7:02.

Eyes brightening at the prospect of the first day of school Roxas leapt out of bed and ran into Sora's room, Yelling at the top of his lungs.

"**Wake up! It's time for school! School! School!"**

Continuing his cries of 'school' Roxas grabbed Sora and shook him until he was sure the keyblade wielder was awake.

"Roxas! Get the hell off me!" Sora bellowed, while pushing his nobody off of his bed and onto the floor. "I know it's time for school!"

His last few words were wasted as Roxas had run off into Riku's room to wake him up too. Soon Sora heard Riku's curses mixing with Roxas' shouts. If Roxas was this excited now, wait until he founds out he had to wear uniforms.

When they had all gotten up and were ready to go the savior of all worlds and his two best friends started to face their greatest challenge ever… school.

When they arrived at the main building Roxas was finally silent and was quivering slightly from anticipation. When he saw Destiny high for the first time he went strangely still, his mouth hanging open comically.

"Uhh, are you all right?" Riku asked curiously watching Roxas not move an inch. Riku waved a hand in front off his face. Still nothing.

"I think he got brain damage somehow." Sora said, trying no to laugh.

"He's always had brain damage."

"Hey guys!" Sora and Riku turned and saw Tidus, with his arm around Kairi, and Wakka walking towards them.

"What's up with him?" Wakka questioned gesturing at Roxas.

"Brain damage." Sora joked.

"Ahh" He replied with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Seriously, is he okay?" Kairi asked with growing concern.

"We really don't know." Riku said, "He just won't move."

"What's Roxas doing?"

Everybody except for Roxas jumped when a voice appeared behind Wakka. Everyone looked to see Selphie standing with her head cocked to the side curiously, Yuffie behind her.

"We think he's dead." Wakka blurted out quickly.

"I think I know how to wake him up." Kairi said, grinning mischievously. She went inside the school for a short time and came out with a water bottle in her hand. Everyone else, guessing her plan, backed away from the statue that was Roxas. Kairi opened the bottle and put it over Roxas' head, pausing dramatically before she dumped the whole bottle on his head, emptying it quickly.

After she was done Kairi gasped and stepped away from him. Roxas still hadn't moved!

"Okay, this is starting to get weird." Tidus remarked, dumbfounded that Roxas still hadn't moved. "I think we should go."

Everybody walked away from the still not moving Roxas, everybody except Yuffie.

"Umm. Are you okay Roxas?" She asked tentatively, this was starting to creep her out. 'I need to shock him out of this somehow.' She thought to herself.

Yuffie looked around the schoolyard. Everyone had already gone to their classes so they were the only ones left in the schoolyard. Smiling slightly she leaned towards Roxas and whispered.

"I you get a kiss I didn't know about then I should make it even." Yuffie said mischievously, right before she leaned over to Roxas and kissed him.

She held the kiss until a voice shocked her out of it.

"Awww. You're sober this time."

Yuffie whirled around to see Seifer right behind her, leaning against a tree. His eyes glinting maliciously as he watched Roxas for movement.

"He mustn't think much of you if didn't even move."

"Get out of here Seifer." Yuffie threatened, while pulling out a shruiken, "Before you get circumcised."

"I just want to know." Seifer said smoothly "Who's a better kisser, me or the statue over there?"

Yuffie darted towards him and raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it. Yuffie looked into his eyes with anger and jerked her hand away.

"Not so fast." Seifer said catching her other hand, the one with the weapon in it. "Let's really find out who's better."

Once again, before she could react Seifer pulled her into a kiss, however this time she was able to break it, but she didn't have time to as someone pulled her forcefully away from Seifer. Yuffie turned around expecting to see Roxas, but instead saw someone else.

Emiko beat her to the chase when she raised her hand and punched Seifer in the side of the head. The blow knocked him back a step before he turned off and walked away.

"I'll be expecting an answer Yuffie." He retorted as he retreated.

They waited for Seifer to leave before relaxing.

"Ahh! I'm not a nobody! Get away! I have a heart!"

Shocked, the two girls around to see Roxas thrashing around on the ground, his once still frame was rolling around, as if in agony. His eyes clamped firmly shut.

Then it was over. Roxas grew still and rolled over slowly. His eyes were now open, and he looked drained, as though he had just been attacked.

"Where am I? Where did they go? Wait a minute, Yuffie? Emiko? Where is everybody?" Roxas said with wide eyes.

"You're at the school, Riku and Sora left to go inside, everybody went with them. Are you okay?" Emiko answered his questions and asked one of her own.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Was all Roxas said.

"We better get going if we don't want to be late." Yuffie said cautiously, helping Roxas up as she talked.

The three set off walking slowly to the doors in silence. It was Yuffie who broke it once they reached the school.

"What was that you said about being nobody, and about hearts? She asked tentatively, she didn't want him to have a panic attack or anything.

"I don't know." Roxas lied, I don't remember anything until I saw you two. He hoped they wouldn't see through his lie, he was terrible at not telling the truth. Sora could always tell when he was lying, but that might have been because he was Sora's nobody.

Luckily for himYuffie didn't press the matter, she was too busy thinking about what he had said.

"He really doesn't remember that! Well now it's fair. I don't remember what happened on the plane."

When he finally got to his classroom Roxas found he was in the same room as Riku and Wakka.

"About time you woke up." Riku said cracking a grin "What happened?"

"Riku I need to talk to you in private." Roxas whispered urgently.

Seeing the expression on Roxas' face Riku whispered back at him "Meet you in Student lounge number two after this class."

Roxas glanced at the door it read Math. Roxas had heard about Math class being the worst off all from Sora. It was supposedly about sitting for long periods and drawing things in textbooks. At least that was what Sora told him to do.

Surprisingly Roxas did well in class for someone who was a year old. He was really one of the smartest in the class. He was, as Riku put it, a 'nerd'.

After getting lost twice (How was he supposed to know which door was the girls change room and which was the student lounge?) Rxas finally made it to student lounge number 2.He was surprised to find it smaller than the other one he had looked in. Inside were Riku, Tidus, Selphie and Kairi.

"Welcome to our lounge!" Selphie yelled happily at Roxas.

"Don't mind her, she's high on sugar. Now what was it you were trying to tell me?" Riku said interestedly.

Taking Riku into the corner Roxas began to explain.

"Something weird happened when I saw the school Riku. I kind of _sensed _something, something from before we came here. I don't think it was heartless or nobodies. I don't think it is hostile at all."

"And that's what caused you to freeze for that long? A presence?" Riku butted in.

"No idiot." Roxas looked at him darkly, "For some reason I had a really vivid flash back to when I first came to Castle Oblivion. It was a memory I guess I blocked out because I didn't know about it before. It was of when I first found out I was a nobody, before I was put into Twilight Town.

**-Flashback-**

_Roxas stood in a hall in Castle Oblivion Namine standing before him. Explaining the prospect of nobodies to him._

_"You see nobodies have no hearts. They don't exist. Roxas you are a nobody, you don't exist."_

_"No! No I can't be!" Roxas looked around him wildly hoping someone would jump out and shout 'Surprise!' and he could leave this strange place._

_"It's okay Roxas." Namine said smiling concernedly "You see I … am a nobody too."_

**-End Flashback-**

"I was saying 'I'm not a nobody, I have a heart!' when I woke up and saw Yuffie and Emiko standing above me." Roxas finished gravely

Riku was silent for a while before saying anything. "Well they have no idea about anything right? So let's just forget about it."

Roxas looked over at the others and saw Selphie eating Pixie Sticks and Tidus and Kairi making out. He noticed Kairi wasn't very enthusiastic. Then Tidus tried to feel her up. Kairi broke away from him after a quick 'no' and their faces remained unconnected for the remainder of the day.

Just as Roxas began to wonder how good Kairi and Tidus' relationship was the door opened and Sora Emiko, and Yuffie walked in. Sora sat down in a chair immediately.

"That was the only school class I've ever not been bored in!" Sora exclaimed loudly. "Just wait until you have Ancient History with Mr. Schtauffen! He taught us about ancient warfare. He even brought in a giant sword called a zweihander!"

No sooner had he sat down then the bell rang and they all got up to go to class. Roxas checked and he had Ancient History next, time to see how good Mr. Schtauffen was as a teacher.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haha they have top wear school uniforms haha

Like I posted in the review section you can post some ideas and I might just use them.

Can anybody guess who the Soul Calibur character is?

…

…

…

That's right! Mr. Schtauffen is really Siegfried!

Thanks to my reviewer you know who you are (Yes you do) I wish I could say reviewer**_s_** but I can't boohoohoohoohoohoohoohoo

Hoo

…

…

hoo


	8. The Second Half of the First day

Disclaimer: What do you think I'm going to say, huh? That's right. I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 8: The Second Half of the First day of School

Roxas stepped into the classroom and got his first good look at Mr. Schtauffen, what he saw made his jaw drop. The ancient history teacher was dressed head to toe in silver armor, he had blonde hair, and according to many girls in the class he was 'hot as hell'.

Roxas took his seat at a desk close to the front as Mr. Schtauffen began his lesson.

"Welcome to my classroom students, now you're probably wondering why I'm wearing this." He indicated his silver armor, "It's because for your first lesson we are all going to learn about ancient weapons."

At this a murmur of excitement went through the class, Roxas heard Riku behind him whisper, "Finally a course I can pass easily."

When everyone had quieted down Mr. Schtauffen opened a bag full of medieval weapons and instructed each student to pick one. Roxas looked through each one and couldn't find any that felt the same as a keyblade. He looked around and noticed everyone was distracted from him; they were all clumsily swinging their weapons. Roxas quietly turned away from everyone else and summoned a keyblade to his hand, he looked down and was startled to see Oathkeeper in his hand, he usually he got Oblivion or the Kingdom Key.

"Hey Riku!" Roxas called softly across the room to his friend. Riku turned around, a short gladius in his hands, when Riku saw the weapon Roxas was holding his eyes widened and he hurriedly ran across the room, dodging haphazard swings as he went.

"What do you think you're doing Roxas?" Riku demanded roughly.

"I 'found' this in the bag." Roxas grinned, "It's not like anyone will recognize it. I'll be fine." Roxas flashed one of Sora's famous puppy-dog looks at Riku.

Riku looked at him worriedly before giving in. "Alright, but don't summon it anywhere but this class. The silver-haired boy turned away to continue practicing, when Mr. Schtauffen's voice cut across the din of the students.

"Now I've filed down all the edges of these weapons so that no one will hurt themselves, so everyone find a partner and we'll begin some sparring."

Roxas went off to find Riku, but found out he already had a partner. Roxas turned his blue-eyed gaze all around the room, only to find that he was the odd person, without a partner.

"Need an extra?" A voice came from directly behind Roxas. He turned around to reveal Mr. Schtauffen. "Come on to the front of the class and I'll spar with you." Following him to the front of the class Roxas took a fighting stance as he watched Mr. Schtauffen take a huge sword that was propped on the wall and assumed a stance as well. Some of the students stopped their own battles to watch the teacher wield his zweihander against Roxas. Roxas heard a couple of people exclaim "Five bucks on Mr. Schtauffen."

"Nice weapon." He heard the teacher say quietly so only his opponent could hear him, "Oathkeeper? Am I right?"

Shocked momentarily Roxas widened his eyes "How did you know Mr. Schtauffen?" He whispered back.

"We'll talk later, and call me Siegfried"

Siegfried charged towards Roxas and swung his blade in a huge vertical strike, which Roxas dodge rolled out of the way of. Roxas counterattacked with a swipe at the man's feet, which Siegfried blocked. The fight went on for a while like this, attack, block attack, block, until Roxas leapt back and used strike raid on an unexpecting Siegfried. The attack caught him in the leg and caused blood to be shed.

Siegfried knelt on one knee as Roxas ran up to him worriedly, just as he reached him; Siegfried smacked him on the head with his sword hilt, knocking Roxas to the ground.

"Lesson one, never drop your guard." Siegfried exclaimed standing up, not even favoring his uninjured leg. "Class dismissed."

The class left the room reluctantly, all except Riku and Sora's nobody.

"How do you know?" Roxas blurted out after the last student left the room.

"Leon." Came the one word answer before more followed it. "I got sucked into some different world where Leon told me all about Sora and his accomplishments. I left in some ship and decided to earn some munny here, teaching."

"So let me get this straight." Riku said, "You know about everything." Siegfried nodded. "You know about everyone's memory loss." Another nod. "And you have no idea what caused it too." A third nod.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Roxas!" a voice came from the doorway. A voice Roxas knew all too well. It was a fellow nobody, it was…

Namine.

Roxas turned around slowly. When he finished his spin his eyes widened. She really was there.

"Did you like that little taste of memories I gave you today?" Namine asked, a smile on her face.

"Namine, why are you here?" Roxas questioned back.

"I've been looking for you for a while and finally found you. Now we can be together!" She said, running up to him and stopped seeing the expression on his face.

"Namine, we aren't together!" Roxas practically shouted at her, "We went on one date and never even kissed!"

"Well, first time for everything." Namine whispered finishing the gap between them and pressing her pink lips to his.

Roxas froze as Namine kissed him, he grabbed her shoulders and tried to separate them, but found he couldn't. "What am I doing? I don't have feelings for her!" He thought to himself, as time seemed to slow down.

After what seemed like an eternity to Roxas Namine pulled away, stars in her eyes. Gazing at him adoringly. She was about to speak when she was interrupted be a strangled noise from the doorway. Roxas turned towards the hall and felt like he was abut to die. Standing there were Sora, Wakka, Selphie and of course… Yuffie.

Yuffie turned and ran away as soon as she tried to talk. Selphie whispered loudly, "Son of a bitch" and hurried after Yuffie. Sora appeared about as frozen as Roxas felt, and Wakka (Not knowing about what happened in Mexico, or anything about Roxas and Yuffie.) grinned and gave him thumbs up.

When Roxas regained his sense of motion he pushed Namine away from him and looked at Riku wide-eyed. Riku worked his mouth soundlessly for a bit before whispering hoarsely "I don't know which one of you to hit."

Namine looked down at Roxas' keyblade he was still holding, and looked worried, "There aren't heartless around are there Roxas?" She asked fearfully

"Heartless? What are heartless?" Wakka asked confusedly

"Nothing, nothing." Sora responded, finally regaining his locomotive skills. "Uh Namine, we need to talk to you privately okay?"

"That's fine with me." Namine said, "Anytime I can be with Roxas I'm happy." She looked up at him again and smiled sweetly.

"That's cool with me." Wakka said, still grinning "I'm gonna go, um study, ya study, um bye!" After that he hurried off.

Sora entered the room and closed the door; turning towards the other four people in the room he explained everything to Namine. Hoping she might know why everyone had forgotten them.

She smiled devilishly, "I may know why, I may not. Maybe I can be 'persuaded' to tell you everything I do know about this matter." She said looking slyly at Roxas.

"I've got you're 'persuasion' right here!" Riku responded angrily, summoning Oblivion to his hand and holding it to Namine's throat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Anger problems Riku." Namine responded coolly. Ignoring the weapon at her throat, "We both know that you won't hurt me while I hold information."

"I think I'm going to leave now." Siegfried exclaimed, hurrying out the door, "You were my last class anyway."

Riku lowered his keyblade and growled at her. Meanwhile Sora pulled Roxas off to the side and whispered to him "Now I know that she is a huge bitch Roxas, but if we are ever going to get everyone's memory back, you have to convince her to tell us how to do it. Don't worry it'll all be over soon."

Roxas sighed in resignation and lowered his head, "Alright." Turning swiftly to an unsuspecting Namine he closed his eyes and whispered to her.

"How's this for persuasion?"

Then he kissed her fiercely, he despised doing this because he knew it was going to make her think she was really his girlfriend, but she knew how to get everyone's memory back and this was the only way.

Roxas kept the kiss going for as long as he could go without air, and just before he parted from Namine he heard the door burst open and a voice go "Oh my god!"

Opening his eyes Roxas turned around, and broke his kiss with the girl in front of him in one motion. He saw yet more people standing in the door, and like before he knew them all. Kairi and Tidus, who were closely followed by a no longer grinning Wakka.

Kairi had a hand over her mouth in shock, Tidus was staring at Namine with wide eyes, and Wakka groaned and walked away. Muttering something about Roxas being a 'chick magnet'

"Ummm. Is that a blonde Kairi?" Tidus asked jokingly. No one responded.

"Must there always be an audience?" Namine asked to no one. "Hello I'm Namine, Riku's cousin. Nice to meet you." She was a good liar.

"I-I'm Tidus, this is Kairi. Uh, why were you making out with Roxas in a classroom with Sora and Riku with you?"

"Well he _is_ my boyfriend." Namine said, "I mean before he moved here. I just moved myself."

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang for the next class and Kairi and Tidus Disappeared into the hall. Sora headed out after them, while Riku stayed behind with the 'couple'.

"So what's the reason Namine?" Riku asked bluntly, as soon as he had closed the door.

"The reason for what?" Namine asked innocently.

Riku growled again, summoning Oblivion for a second time. "The reason why everyone happened to have memory-loss at the same time!" He barked at her.

"That wasn't part of the deal." She said grinning at the angry look on Riku's face. "I said I'd tell you everything I knew, the truth is I don't know anything about it." Namine giggled and ran out of the room.

"Damn it!" Riku cursed, punching the wall in frustration. "So close! That bitch used us so she could get to you!"

"What am I supposed to do about Yuffie know?" Roxas said "Wakka knows I kissed her twice, he'll tell Yuffie!"

"Right now Roxas." Riku said, calming down and putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder, "There's nothing you can do. Now let's get to class."

The two walked out the door and left for their next class. "Now I know why Sora hates school so much." Roxas thought to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Namine is mean.

Mean mean mean!

But she's gonna get a lot meaner!

Mwahahahahaha!

Oopsy daisy!

I added a character and forgot a character.

Sorry Emiko. You'll be in the next one for sure!


	9. Namine's Evilness

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, not owning, blah, Kingdom Hearts, blah.

Chapter 9: Namine's revenge

Sora woke once again, not to an alarm clock, nor a phone, but to Roxas. Once again he was screaming at Sora to wake up, but this time he wasn't excited about school. He was excited about the weekend. Roxas was experiencing his first weekend off of school. However he had no idea that on weekend, people usually slept in late.

"Sora it's the weekend! Wake up!" Roxas bellowed in his face. Sora pushed him away and hit him in the face with a pillow. Roxas retaliated by rolling him out of his bed and onto the floor. "Riku has already gone." Roxas said a little more calmly. "He left about when I woke up."

Sora got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, he made a quick breakfast while answering Roxas' never-ending questions about weekends. Soon enough Sora could see why Riku left before Roxas could do this to him. As soon as Sora had finished his breakfast he stood up from the table and yelled out to Roxas, "Look! A distraction!" When Roxas looked over his shoulder Sora rushed out the door and got away.

"Damn it!" Roxas cursed to no one. "I always fall for that!" After the blonde boy had finished his own breakfast he left the apartment empty and walked out the front entrance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he saw Roxas coming out of his room Riku wolfed down the last of his breakfast and bolted out the door. He couldn't take Roxas' pestering questions any longer. When Riku was outside the building he relaxed and slowed his pace to that of a normal walk.

Riku wandered aimlessly for a while until about noon, thinking about random things mainly Kairi. Before everyone had forgotten them Riku had had a crush on Kairi, a crush that didn't seem to want to go away. As he thought about his feelings for a certain princess of heart he saw the object of his afflictions sitting in a café, without Tidus for a change.

He decided he better go inside and say hello considering he had nothing better to do, Riku walked into the café, and up to Kairi's table.

"Hey Kairi!" He greeted cheerfully, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Alright." She said a little sadly. "Hey Riku can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm afraid Tidus and I may break up."

Inwardly Riku's mind cheered, but he forced his body to keep his composure. "That's horrible Kairi, but why are you telling me? I get Selphie would sell an arm for this type of gossip."

Kairi smiled bleakly, "That's one of the reasons I'm not telling her. I don't know why I'm telling you really. I can't explain it but ever since you three showed up I feel like I've known you and Sora for years."

Riku returned her smile with more earnest. Maybe there was hope of their memories returning. "Well you can always tell us anything Kairi. Now let's get us some lunch."

Kairi brightened her smile as they ordered. Riku was a good friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just like Riku Sora ran out the door as soon as Roxas' back was turned, and just like Riku he wandered around for a while, and just like Riku he found someone who he recognized.

"Hey Emiko." Sora greeted her.

"Oh hey Sora." She responded, she was wearing a pink shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"Shopping." Emiko replied happily.

"Mind if I come along?" Sora asked, he wasn't one of those guys who hated shopping. "I really don't have any plans for today."

"Sure."

They walked to a mall together and got right down to shopping, or at least Emiko did, as Sora didn't have his wallet. They went to a couple stores with both of them having a good time; Sora enjoyed himself even though he couldn't buy anything.

"I didn't know this was so much fun." Sora told Emiko at one point.

"Not many guys think that." She said back.

Emiko went into a dressing room and while she changed into her original clothes from the ones she was trying on Sora thought for a while. He liked spending time with her. This was kind of like what he used to have with Kairi, before the whole heartless stuff.

'I guess I'm starting to like her.' Sora thought to himself, "But what about Kairi? I can't just abandon her. Well she is with Tidus, but maybe that while jog her memory of everyone. Ahhhh, I don't know anything anymore!'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Sora silently debated in his head Roxas was at a library, that's right a library. If he wanted to live in this world he would have to find something out about it. However he was having a hard time concentrating as his thoughts kept circling back to Yuffie. Maybe he could tell her the truth, about everything. The heartless, Ansem, King Mickey, even him being a Nobody before Sora defeated Xemnas.

Then he dismissed that idea, he couldn't let their secret get out, besides no one would even believe them, they might even be taken to an asylum, placing his book down and giving up on reading when he was distracted. Roxas left the building and went outside. When he reached the street Roxas noticed the person he was obsessing over. It was the first time he had seen Yuffie since the first day of school, now that he thought about it that was the last time he saw Namine too.

Roxas hurried across the street, not bothering to look anywhere but at Yuffie, but as he neared the middle of the street she noticed him and started to hurry away. Roxas almost got to the sidewalk when the he saw a shape at the edge of his vision; he turned to look at the oncoming car and dived out of the way, however even a keyblade-wielder couldn't dodge a car that close, as he was almost clear his leg crunched underneath the car's wheel. He screamed in pain as he felt the bone snap and screamed again as it hit the ground when he continued his dive.

When Roxas stopped moving he lay still as tears sprang to his eyes, he distantly heard the murmurings of a crowd around him and the sound of a car door opening.

Through the blur in his eyes caused by the tears of pain streaming out he saw a figure kneeling next to him. He cleared his face of liquid and saw who it was, Yuffie. She was looking at him with an expression of concern etched onto to face.

"Yuffie? That you?" he asked through the pain in his leg

"Roxas it's going to be alright, you're going to go the hospital, someone has called 9-1-1 and an ambulance is coming." She confirmed his sight.

The next couple of hours happened in a blur to Roxas. He remembered being in an ambulance, an x-ray machine, and laying in a hospital bed, and a nurse injecting something into his wrist that caused him to fall asleep.

When Roxas woke up again he tried to open his eyes but could not. He tried again and succeeded in opening them halfway. He could barely see someone walking out the door, and another person sitting in a chair nearby.

"-en's he going to wake up." Sora's voice said.

"Sora?" Roxas groaned

"Finally!" Sora said exasperatedly (Big Word) "Riku left already and Yuffie just walked out the door. We've been waiting for you to wake up for half an hour."

"I think my leg is broken."

"Well no shit Sherlock. You were run over by a car. Why were you out in the road anyway?" Sora inquired.

"Heh. Was chasing someone." Roxas said evasively, not wanting to explain his foolishness.

"It better have been like Ansem or something. You do know that if you were a second slower you would have died?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing I'm fit right?"

"No it's a good thing I'm fit, you are me you know. Even though you have a heart now." Sora said curtly. "Now who were you chasing "

"Fine, it was Yuffie, I hadn't seen her since, that… incident, with Namine, and I wanted to talk to her." Roxas spoke quietly to Sora, then raised his voice back to normal "So how's it going with Kairi?"

At the mention of Kairi Sora stiffened and murmured something unintelligible. Roxas decided to let it go. They had just started to talk again when Roxas heard the voice that had ended up giving him a broken leg. Namine.

"Oh my god! You're leg! What happened?" Namine stood in the doorway and was starting towards Roxas' bed when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Back off Namine!" Roxas pretty much yelled at her, "It's your fault I broke my leg! If you hadn't kissed me, Yuffie and I would be together, I wouldn't have chased across the street for her and that car wouldn't have hit m-"

Namine, who seemed to have ignored the first part of his statement, cut him off.

"What! So it was her fault my boyfriend id lying in a hospital!" She raced out the door before Roxas could respond, but he did anyway.

"I'm not your boyfriend!"

Roxas turned his head towards Sora, "Is there anyway we could kill her and make it look like an accident?"

"Yeah a couple." He replied. "But don't joke about that."

"I wasn't."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuffie was a block away from the hospital when she heard something behind her. She turned around, but no one was there. Yuffie shrugged and turned around, resuming her walk.

"Why should I care about Roxas, he was probably too busy making out with that tramp to think about us." She said to herself.

"You shouldn't care." Yuffie heard a voice say before someone pulled her into an alley. She felt a sharp blow to her head and her vision went woozy.

"Why did you come here when you forgot Yuffie? I bet Leon is worried sick about you." The girl who she had seen with Roxas said, but Yuffie didn't know what she was saying, Leon? Namine giving her a punch to the jaw interrupted her thoughts.

"Stay away from Roxas bitch." Namine snarled, slamming Yuffie against a wall, kneeing her in the stomach and punching her in the eye. Yuffie sank to the ground and received another punch, at this point her nose started bleeding.

"Aww, are you bleeding?" Namine asked with fake concern wiping some blood off Yuffie's face, "Well we're going to have to have some more of that." Picking up a rock Namine advanced on the other girl slowly. Seeing her attacker with a weapon Yuffie's head instantly cleared. Feeling on the ground for a weapon the female ninja found one of her kunai.

Namine grabbed Yuffie's hair with one hand and yanked her head back, raising her rock for a finishing blow. But before she could bring the rock down Yuffie brought her weapon up, slicing along the blonde's forearm and drawing blood. When Namine released her rock Yuffie used her legs to trip up Namine and staggered to her feet. Gripping her kunai firmly in one hand, her nose gushing blood and her eye closed temporarily she looked bad. Before she could finish off Namine however a voice interrupted her.

"What the fuck, what happened Yuffie!" Yuffie turned around and saw Riku and Wakka standing behind her." Riku was running towards her with Wakka trailing behind her.

"She happened." Yuffie said viciously pointing a Namine. "She attacked me." She looked over at Namine, but she was gone. Wakka noticed a shape in the distance and pointed it out to them.

"That's her all right." Riku said.

"We should get you to the hospital Yuffie, you're hurt." Wakka pleaded with her

"Alright" she said taking a step out of the alley, but before she could go another step it was as if she felt her injuries anew and Yuffie collapsed.

"Yuffie!" Riku and Wakka both caught her before she hit the ground and put her on Riku's back he would have to carry her to the hospital, Yuffie had succumbed to her injuries and blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Roxas was just starting to get to sleep when he heard a clamor outside his door. Sora had already left so Roxas didn't know who could be making that much noise.

'I suppose it could be a patient coming to occupy the empty bed.' He thought to himself.

Then the door burst open and in wheeled a stretcher with someone on it, the person had blood on her face and hair and was definitely female. They were transported from the stretcher onto the empty bed while a nurse explained to Roxas that the patient was to be occupying the bed for the night.

When Roxas finally got a good look at the other patients face his heart skipped a beat. It was Yuffie. Ignoring the harsh twinges of pain in his leg he hopped over to her bed and steadied himself on the side.

"We found her like this in an alley with Namine fleeing the scene." Riku said from the doorway, exactly where Namine had been before, Wakka standing nervously behind him.

"Yuffie can you hear me?" Roxas asked desperately, ignoring Riku the doctors and nurses who had been in the room slowly filed out leaving them alone. "Please wake up!"

Wakka started into the room, but was stopped by Riku, "Better leave them alone Wakka." He said. They left the room, doing just that.

"Yuffie please wake up, I'm sorry for everything Namine has done, just please wake up!"

Roxas waited for what seemed like an eternity listening to Yuffie's shallow breathing before he heard her stir. When she opened her eyes Roxas felt pure joy that she was okay.

"Roxas?" she groaned. "That you?"

He smiled kindly, "Yes it is. Yuffie, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she looked up at him curiously, "You didn't do anything wrong… for today at least."

"For everything, if I had kept my mouth shut Namine wouldn't have attacked you. I told her about me chasing after you across the road. She got jealous and ran off, I'm sorry I caused you this, I really am."

"Who is Namine anyway?"

"Well." Roxas started, lying technically he wasn't lying, "Before I moved here I dated her once, after that she became obsessed with me, it was creepy. I thought I had seen the last of her when we came here, but now she moved here too." Roxas paused again, Yuffie and him seemed to be getting closer, "On the first day of school, when I first saw her again she just threw herself at me, caught me unawares, I don't care for her at all, I've finally figured it out… Yuffie… I love you.

Yuffie didn't say anything for a while so Roxas waited for her to respond, when she didn't Roxas took it as rejection and started to pull away, but Yuffie grabbed him by the collar and pulled his lips to hers, Roxas eyes were wide open as Yuffie kissed him. When she pulled away she whispered to him.

"I can't do all the work myself you know."

This time Roxas pulled her into a passionate kiss, unbeknownst to him Namine was right behind him, her mouth hanging open. When she finally regained the capacity to speak she screeched at Yuffie.

"Get off of him!"

Roxas whirled around to face Namine while positioning himself in front of Yuffie. "Namine." He growled to her, "How many times do I have to say this, I don't like you, you are the cause of everything wrong with my life, go away!"

Once again Namine stared at him with her mouth hanging open, "But Roxas do you want to sacrifice everything we have for this, this tramp?"

"Namine, I'm going to spell this out for you. We never had anything. Okay?" Roxas spoke slowly so she would finally get the message.

Namine's face changed from that of confusion to being contorted with rage, "Oh you'll regret this Roxas, you'll regret this." Then she stormed off through the hospital.

Roxas turned back towards Yuffie, her face bruised and a little bloody still, and he thought to himself "She's ten times better then that physco ever was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was going to stop that chapter like ten times yes I was. My original plan was for it to be Roxas doesn't get hit by a car and meets up Yuffie in the alley they met in before, but this is better.

Thanks for reviewing everyone coughEmikocough

I need to update my other story before this one so wait a bit

(This chapter was 8 pages, and 104 paragraphs!)


End file.
